


Progression

by thedarkbakura



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Hux, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux is ten thousand percent done with Kylo Ren's shit, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkbakura/pseuds/thedarkbakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Killer Base has been destroyed and Kylo Ren and General Hux are en route to Snoke's location. However, before Kylo Ren can resume his training, he has ghastly wounds to attend to and Hux is the only one he can tolerate handling the situation. Feelings progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and I could not think of a good way to end it but in the way I did. I promise gratuitous Kylux smut in later chapters.

Star Killer Base was falling into shambles around him as General Hux immediately seized a medical transport to search for Kylo Ren. No doubt the sith apprentice had taken on the intruders and the girl, as well, and was more than likely lying in the snow somewhere. At least if the years he knew Kylo Ren meant anything about where he might be. With the base crumbling and the ground shaking, Hux was pressed for time and wasn’t even sure himself just where in the world he would find the knight. Powering the ship he took off and used the extensive radar systems to his advantage, scanning for signs of life so he could find any sight of Ren. 

“Come on, don’t you dare die on me.” He hissed under his breath as deft fingers tapped away at buttons. 

That was when he felt a presence, one he was familiar with when Kylo Ren was poking around in his head where he didn’t belong. Hux took a moment to remain composed, letting Kylo Ren reach him through the Force. With his eyes closed and his thoughts focused, Hux locked on a location and the ship immediately carried him there as quickly as it could. The presence was lifted and he landed, stepping out of the ship in a hurry with medical droids on standby. 

“Ren!” he shouted for him as he trudged through the thick snow as quickly as he possibly could. Adrenaline pumped through his veins in a rushed panic. If he didn’t hurry and get Kylo Ren, they would both die on this crumbling base. He finally reached a crumpled figure in a pile of black robes with blood oozing onto the snow. Cursing under his breath, he bent down to scoop the knight up quickly. With the man being so built, it wasn’t without difficulty, but, with Hux’s own strength, and the rush of adrenaline induced strength, he managed to carry him as swiftly as he could through the snow and onto the medical transport ship. 

“Hux…” he spoke in a broken whisper. 

“Hm?” 

Kylo Ren spoke quietly. “You heard me.” 

The general’s expression did not change. “Snoke wants us to see him. I was here on his orders to retrieve you so you could continue your training.” Despite his rush, his heavy breathing evident with the bitter cold air, he managed to remain as stoic as he normally was. 

Kylo Ren had his arm tightly wrapped around his waist, wincing with each movement that disturbed the wound from the Wookie Bowcaster. Hux didn’t like the severity of the wound, judging by the sight of all that blood, but he shrugged it off to get him into the bed so a medical droid could immediately tend to him. With the earth crumbling under his ship, Hux nearly flew to the cockpit to get the ship to take off quickly, getting them off of Star Killer Base and en route to the next system quickly. It was a race against time that got Hux’s blood pumping so hard that, once they were off the base reaching light speed, he allowed himself to fall back into the chair to calm down long enough for the heartbeat in his ears to stop. 

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren laid back on the medical bed in a daze from the sedative given to him. He could not do much of anything but relive what he had done and what he could have done differently. Regardless of what happened, he was more troubled by the fact that he had killed his own father. It was necessary, he knew that, the tie to family was what pulled Darth Vader away from his goals. Kylo Ren could not have that standing in his way. However, the call to the light still reached him and it hurt, my like a stabbing pain in his heart. Even if he didn’t resist the call to the light, it would not bring back the family he destroyed. He had to ignore that call more than ever now, feeling as though something was trying to reach him. It angered him and the room began to shake as he laid there, disturbing the droid working on him. 

“Calm down.” Hux finally spoke up, standing over him to see the damage that was done. “I don’t need you to break this ship in the middle of space.” He warned and took a seat on a bench, pulling a cigarette from his jacket to light. 

Everything went still and Ren let out a slow breath. “I handled it.” He whispered. 

“You call that handling it? You knew we had intruders and it never occurred to you to inform me. I would have immediately called for Phasma to send out her troops.” Hux chided him, pulling the cigarette from his lips to breathe out the smoke. “I could have sent forces for back up, and you never made that call to me.” 

Kylo Ren was silent, turning his gaze from watching the smoke leave Hux’s lips to the ceiling above him. “I’m stronger than you are willing to believe.” He muttered, almost frustrated in Hux’s demeaning tone, despite knowing that the general meant well and that he had a valid point. Kylo Ren had severely miscalculated the extent of Rey’s newfound powers, not expecting that she would explore and delve that far into the Force so soon. He should have just gotten the droid

“I made a mistake, but I managed to complete my training.” He admitted. “Han Solo is dead. My…father is dead.” Kylo Ren almost struggled at saying those words.  
“Then you should be proud of yourself. Snoke is certainly ready to give you all of his praise when we reach the system.” Hux almost sounded disgusted, especially since the loss of his greatest weapon was destroyed, and most of the Stormtrooper army was decimated all for the guarantee of Han Solo being killed. They still had no idea where Luke Skywalker was, the droid and the girl who a vague idea of his whereabouts were now far from their reach, there was no upside to the loss of Star Killer Base.  
There was a silence between them. Hux was far too focused on his cigarette and his gaze on the readings the monitors were giving him on Kylo Ren’s condition. Kylo, on the other hand, had no further words for the general and decided to just settle to sleep, letting the sedative kick in to drive him into a painless sleep. 

~ ~ ~


End file.
